


"Darling You Look Perfect, Tonight"

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying Dan Howell, Crying Phil Lester, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dan Howell, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan is in love with Phil. Phil doesn't like him back, and tension arises.





	"Darling You Look Perfect, Tonight"

As Dan and Phil sat down at the table for dinner, Phil tried to ignore the “sneaky” glances Dan was shooting at him. He knew Dan liked him; everyone knew. He just couldn’t bring himself to think about it.  
“What can I get to drink for you all?” the waitress asked.  
Louise answered first. “I’ll have a coke.”  
“Same here,” Phil added.   
Dan looked around as if he had just woken up. “Oh, uh, I’ll take a lemonade.”  
“Great, I’ll be right out with those.”  
Louise looked back and forth between the two men, sensing tension. “Everything okay?”   
Phil tilted his head. “Yeah, why?”  
Louise snuck a look at Dan and shrugged. “I don’t know, just- I don’t know.”   
Phil laughed uncomfortably.  
Once the group had their drinks, the chatting started to pick up. They were eating at a small Italian place Dan had found, and the pizza they ordered arrived fast.  
“So, Louise, how are you and Liam doing?” asked Phil.  
“Quite well, how about you an-” she caught herself as both men’s eyes widened. She bit her lip. “S- Sorry, I thought…” she gestured between them, then looked down at her lap.   
“Thought what?” questioned Dan innocently.  
“Dan.” Phil rolled his eyes.   
Dan was distressed. All eyes were on him, and he wasn’t fully sure why.  
Phil sighed. “She thought we were together.”  
“Oh.” Dan blushed.   
After a long pause, Phil managed to change the subject and, eventually, they were chatting happily again.   
Once it was finally time to leave, Louise got into a cab while Dan unlocked his car.  
Phil sat in the passenger seat, avoiding eye contact with Dan.  
“Sorry about, uh…” Dan wasn’t totally sure what he had done, but he knew something had gone wrong in there. All he knew was that he liked Phil, but the feelings weren’t mutual. He spent lots of time thinking (and crying) about that.   
“Don’t worry about it.” Phil put on a smile, then reached to turn the radio on.   
Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect” began to blast throughout the car, and it took all Dan had not to peek over at Phil.   
“...dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When you said you looked a mess…” The painfully sweet lyrics continued, and Dan felt he would explode if they kept going any longer. He reached over and changed the station.  
Phil shoved Dan playfully. “Hey! I like that-” he noticed Dan’s teary, red eyes. “Song…”   
Dan focused on breathing.  
“Dan?”  
No response.  
“Dan?”  
They drove the rest of the way home in silence. If Dan spoke, he knew he would cry, and Phil just didn’t want to push it. Once in the apartment, though, Phil grabbed Dan’s wrists firmly but gently before he could flee.  
“Come sit.”  
Dan gave in, blinking hard before following Phil to the couch.   
“Okay, so, you like me.”  
Dan opened his mouth to protest.  
“Dan,” Phil shook his head. “What’s wrong with that?”  
Dan looked as if he had just been asked the craziest question ever. He scoffed. “I can’t be gay, I can’t be… pining for you, it’s just- I don’t-” He began to cry.  
Phil’s face was scrunched up in thought. “Pretend I’m not me for a second, Dan. Pretend I’m your diary, or some random person, or whatever. But you need to let it all out.”   
“I can’t,” whispered Dan.   
Phil grasped both of his hands. “Yes, you can.”  
Dan closed his eyes and shook his head. “My whole life, I was rejected, and- and hated, and I hated myself. And then there was you. You saved me Phil, I needed you, I…” he sighed. “I need you.”   
Phil smiled, tearing up.  
“And… And I think I love you. But I know you don’t like me back,” his tone was starting to speed up and go higher in pitch. “And I’m so sorry, and I know I’m not supposed…” he realized he was yelling.  
“Keep going.” Phil’s soft voice contrasted against Dan’s anxious tone.  
“I can’t love you. But I do. And I don’t know how to deal with that.”  
Phil laughed through tears. “You’re making me cry.”  
“Sorry.”  
Phil shook his head. “Don’t be. I think we both needed this.”  
Dan nodded shyly.  
“And we need each other. I always thought I needed you as my best friend, but hearing you say all this… I realized: I need to grow old with you. I need to love you, and to care for you, and to hold you through the dark times.”  
Dan’s hand was covering his mouth.  
“Dan Howell, I’m in love with you.”   
“Oh my god.” Dan laughed. “Oh my god.” He was struggling to talk because he was crying so hard. Suddenly, Phil’s lips were on his, and he laugh-cried into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Phil. He laid his head on Phil’s shoulder, crying into his shirt.  
“You’re adorable, by the way,” Phil added with a grin.   
“And you’re the most handsome, caring, wonderful person I’ve ever met.”  
Phil sniffed. “Way to one up me.”


End file.
